


Splish-Splash Distract

by fictional_psychedelics



Series: Modern Middle Earth Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Nudity, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, One Shot, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur assumes fairly well that Nori's forgotten their romantic bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish-Splash Distract

**Author's Note:**

> I was itching to write a new fanfiction, and then this idea randomly came to me.  
> You can all thank my weird imagination.

Bofur figures he’s pruning by now. And even though he may be thankful that the water’s still quite warm, he’s on the brink.

The dim lit bathroom is romantically decorated with several white candles, varying in either sticks or jars. His phone sits on the bathroom counter, softly playing songs near scattered petals of roses. Half an hour ago, the tub’s surface was carrying bubbles above warm water while below surface bath salt had just began dissolving.

Now what’s left of the bubbles stick to Bofur’s chest and arms as he slides up from his previously slumped position. He’s guessed by now that Nori has all but forgotten their romantic evening - and he figures as much.

It wasn’t every day that they got to do this, after all. But what did he expect from Nori?

A noise coming from behind the door causes Bofur to turn and give the door a nasty look. It was as if it were to be blamed, but he knew for a fact that it was what lay behind it. What he didn’t expect, though, was the door slamming open and a naked figure dashing in full speed.

He hardly had time to gasp, let alone yell in fear, as the figured leaped and landed into the tub. Water splashed throughout the bathroom, extinguishing the candles and soaking the floor in the process.

Nori sits awkwardly on the opposite side of the tub, a stupid grin begins to form that Bofur would have noticed if his head wasn’t dunked underwater. The top of his head poked from the surface as he slowly rose to a sitting position.

“What in Mahal’s name-?” Bofur starts, his long, wet hair covering his face. He hears Nori chuckle as he settles his legs on both sides of Bofur’s bare hips. He scoots closer and parts the hair in his face. Bofur is seen with what is supposed to be a glare, but he looks like a child who’s pout his nearly broken into a smirk.

“I got a little distracted.”

“With what?” Bofur raises a brow. 

“My show was on.”

“You’re joking.” 

“The DVR wouldn’t work.”

Nori’s pretty sure he saw Bofur’s eye twitch. 

Nevertheless, Nori leans forward and presses his lips onto Bofur’s. Even with Bofur returning the kiss with much tenderness, it hadn’t necessarily mean he couldn’t seek revenge.

Instantly, he bites down on Nori’s bottom lip and gets a unheard squeak in return. Bofur has to laugh at that, but Nori just sees that as a way to deepen the kiss. With tongues now exploring each other’s mouths, Nori tugs at Bofur’s hair and draws the other man down. 

Moments later, they’re separated. Bofur is barely above water as Nori hovers over him.

“We should finish this in bed.” 

“I didn’t quite get to wash up.” Nori pouts.

“Tough shit, babe. The water’s cold and I’m all prune-y.”

“Prune-y’s the new sexy.” Nori wiggles his brows.

Bofur shoves at the other man’s chest and scoffs loudly.

“Fuck o-” But his words are cut off short as Nori kisses his sweetly while his hand turns on the hot water.

“You sneaky little bastard.” Bofur’s words are muffled against the kiss.

Nori all but snickers against his lips.


End file.
